


the world stops (and restarts) on a tuesday

by dusks



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Astrid-centric, F/M, Gen, astrid/stephen friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dusks/pseuds/dusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is a wound for her, one she stitched up a while ago but hasn't completely healed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the world stops (and restarts) on a tuesday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to its respective owners. This is the work and play of fan fiction. I have no beta, mistakes are my own.

They tell her about John, about how he broke out again, about how he shot at Cara, Russell and Stephen; how he doesn't seem to remember them, _any_ of them.

She doesn't tell them it hurts to hear but she does tell them about Jedekiah. About that evening on the train, and how they were on their way to this new club she heard about when Stephen's uncle showed up, and how she never saw or heard from John again after that night.

Astrid can tell the moment the pieces fall together in Stephen's mind, in all of their minds. She's gotten so good at reading them, kind of has to since she can't technically read their minds.

It makes perfect sense though; the reason John broke out, why he's now shooting at them. Jedekiah must've done something to him. 

She doesn't miss the look on Cara's face. She can see the anger simmering in her eyes; the tell is in the way her upper lip curls upward like she's going to snarl at her, spit poison in her direction. Whatever the tall brunette is going to say dies on her lips when Stephen speaks up and takes a step closer to Astrid. He's talking but Astrid hears none of it. She's too wrapped up in her mind, in trying to keep her emotions at bay.

Astrid tries her hardest not to tell them that she feels she's to blame for what happened to John. If she might've mentioned it sooner then maybe... maybe he could've been saved. They could've stopped it before it even happened.

It's been a long night and she calls to Stephen mid-speech. It's too suffocating in here and she really just wants to go home.

She calls to him telepathically. He's been teaching her how to access the channel. She might not be able to hear him but he hears her, he'll always listen for her. They have a connection he tells her, and he can access it at any time. Something like speed dial he had joked. Ever since the threat of the world ending and the machine, his powers are different, advanced somehow he tells her one night.

_'It's different now. I have more control somehow. Look, I don't go about reading your mind but I do keep that connection between us open. You're my best friend, Astrid. I can't lose you. It's a dull buzz in the back of my mind... I can feel you sometimes. I will never read your mind against your wishes, again, but please let me show you how to reach me. I think I found a way.'_

At first, she hadn't been so sure if he was being honest with her. Stephen had lied to her before but he had sworn up and down that he wasn't going to keep things from her anymore, after everything that has happened she didn't deserve to be kept in the dark. He had sternly said that only because he shared information with her it didn't mean he would openly put her in harms way, and that she shouldn't ask to help. He knew it was going to be impossible to keep her out of it but she allowed him that peace of mind for now. 

So, before she accepted, Astrid tested him out. She would think random thoughts at the most unexpected times and wait for a response, any type of acknowledgement from him. She got none. Astrid wondered if he had gotten good at keeping it to himself. He had lied to her before, yes, but he was a horrible liar. She always could tell when he wasn't being honest with her or keeping things from her.

_'Fine, let's try this method of yours.'_

He had grinned so widely she hadn't been able to stop from rolling her eyes at his smugness.

It took some time to find the right tune, sort of speak, but they finally managed to have her access that link between them. They're not really sure how it is possible to do in reality, but they can. Cara doesn't seem to understand how it's possible either. It all leads back to the machine and since Stephen's father is dead and the machine is fried, there isn't a way for them to know for sure.

Astrid taps into that link now, ' _Stephen._ ' He doesn't stop mid-sentence but he does shift his body a little, his sign to her that he heard her. ' _Take me home, please.'_ He must've noticed the desperation lacing her voice in his mind because he stops his speech and tells them that it's a lot to take in at the moment and that it would be best to regroup in the morning.

Everyone agrees, except Cara. She can tell the other woman wants to make a plan now and Astrid is all for it, but, Stephen is right. They don't know how to get to John without any of them dying because they can't kill, John can. The reality of that does something to her insides but she doesn't dwell on it. 

She notices that Stephen must've said something telepathically to the tall brunette because Cara gives him a short nod before turning to walk away with the others.

He then turns and walks up to her slowly, methodically, like she's wounded. Which in a way she is. John is a wound for her, one she stitched up a while ago but hasn't completely healed.

There's sadness in his eyes and she knows it's because of her, for her. They've gotten closer over the last few months. The threat of the end of the world happening tends to do that to people. He's family. She's _his_ family. 

_'You're the only one that knows me, before and after. You're all I have left. They don't know me like you do, Astrid. It's not the same with them, with Cara. To them I am the person that will save them show them the way. With you, I'm just me. It's just you and me.'_

That night, she remembers holding his hand a little tighter as he wept for the family he hasn't been able to find.

The tears finally come after he's wrapped his arms tightly around her. She closes her eyes and holds on to him like a lifeline.

The telltale signs of teleportation occurring are present. She's never told him this, and chances are he already knows but she loves the moment before it actually happens. She can feel an electrical current build around them, a chill runs down her spine and she swears time stops for a split second before they interrupt the atmosphere and travel through space, time, whatever it is they're disturbing. It's something she took notice the few times she traveled with John.

They're back in their apartment. She moved out of her parents' place and moved in with Stephen as soon as she had finished high school. It hadn't been hard to get her parents to agree to it. They trust her. It also doesn't hurt that the apartment is a few miles away from her parents' home, even closer by car.

Her hands clutch the back of his coat in a vice grip as she weeps into the crook of his neck.

"I'msorryi'msorryi'msorry," she chants. _'For ruining your jacket, for not saying something sooner,'_ are the words that echo in his mind. She knows he doesn't blame her, will never hold it against her and that he's letting her say everything she needs to say. He'd allow her everything she wanted and hold her hand through it all.

It's not long after she's stopped crying that she's tired. He's basically supporting her weight against him and so he decides to walk her to her room. He doesn't need to ask, not because he's read her mind but because he knows her well enough to lay her down and settle next to her. 

Astrid's eyes glance over at the alarm clock on her desk. Her eyes dropping closed and right before sleep claims her she thinks it's somehow fitting it's a Tuesday.

After all, the last time the world almost ended it was also a Tuesday.

**.  .  .**

It's four days later and she's face to face with him. Only, it doesn't quite look like him. Which is weird considering they are one in the same? This John is not her John. There's no recognition in his eyes, just a barely there interest.

Stephen's advice runs through her mind. ' _If he ever approaches you or makes his presence known in any way, walk away and if possible, run. Run as far as you can and call me. I'll be there. I'll come for you, Astrid. I'll always come for you. He's not the same person he was. He's not our John.'_

Astrid is coming out of the ladies' room at the noodle bar when he corners her. He grabs her by her upper arm and hauls her over to a booth in one of the darkest corners of the place. 

Her first instinct is to call for Stephen, but she pushes it down. She doesn't know how he remembers her or found her. In all honesty, she doesn't care. A part of her is hoping that maybe he actually does have some recognition of her, though she highly doubts that's the case. All she really wants to know is what has happened to John, she needs to see for herself who he has become. _The part of him he’s been hiding,_ a small voice says in her mind but she pushes it away quickly. 

He is sitting across from her, his blue-eyed gaze piercing into her own. His demeanor is cold and detached, stoic. There's a tremor running through her body, shaking her bones.

"Don't be scared. I won't hurt you, unless I have to." John says and her heart breaks just a little bit more. The John she knew would never have threatened her. 

"I'm not scared," she answers boldly. Tilting her chin just few centimeters high. She really isn't scared, just utterly terrified. He isn't the person she knew him to be. The man sitting across from her doesn't care for her. 

She isn't going to cower in front of him, though.

An amused smile tugs at his lips and it almost steals her breath. She remembers that smile; she has put it there many times before under different circumstances.

"What do you want, John?" she presses. It was becoming more difficult for her to sit there and not tell him to stop being an idiot, to somehow make him remember. Cara had tried that approach once and he nearly blew her head off. Cara had been lucky she could teleport. Astrid isn't that lucky. She'd die on the spot. Would he really kill her? Leave her dead cold body in an alley somewhere? 

"Cara," her heart drops at her name, "Stephen, and Russell to join me. Us. It's in their best interest."

"They will never -."

"Oh, but they will," he interrupts.

John grabs her hand and before she can say anything else, the shift in the atmosphere is present and they are teleporting.

They end up in the back alley of the building that used to be ULTRA, the new hideout for breakouts.

She pulls away from him and takes a few steps back, walks right into the wall behind her. He's smiling at her and it makes her want to scream and tell him to stop, to just stop. Can't he see that it hurts her to be so close to him? To not be able to hug him. To be near him and have him not feel the same?

"Please..." whatever she was going to say dies on her lips.

A flicker of something crosses his features. It comes and goes just as quickly but she sees it, the hesitation. Hope starts to bloom inside of her; maybe he can still be reached.

She takes a step towards him. Slowly, as to not startle him.

"John?"

His eyes are examining her face. It's like he's trying to piece something together, place her somewhere in his mind. She can tell by the stiffness in his shoulders, by his furrowed eyebrows. He's fighting it.

"John," she calls more firmly. His eyes meet hers and her breath catches. There's intensity in them and they root her to the spot. She can hear the beat of her heart thrumming in her ears. 

He's closing the distance between them, there isn't that much space to cover but it feels like an eternity when he finally stops right in front of her.

"Astrid," he whispers as he lifts his hand and skims the back of his fingers across the apple of her cheek.

Her eyes flutter close. 

With his free hand he presses something cool in the palm of her hand and she automatically wraps her fingers around it. 

She can feel his warm breath fan across her face and just like that he's gone. A gust of wind wraps around her stealing the air from her lungs. On a gasp Astrid's eyes fly open at the sound of her name.

"Astrid!"

She snaps her head in the direction she hears the voice and watches as Stephen runs to her, pale and panicked.

"I'm fine. I'm fine." She repeats in reassurance.

As soon as he reaches her his hands are cradling her face and his eyes roaming over her body checking for any sign that contradicts her previous statement. She doesn't miss how the warmth that his hands radiate is different, not unwelcomed, just different. Once he's sure she truly is fine he pulls her to him and the static engulfs them.

They're inside the building and Cara is right next to them the instant they materialize.

"What did he say?" are the first words out of her mouth. A glance from Stephen has her taking a step back. 

Astrid is not sure how much Stephen saw. He doesn't press her for answers but she can tell Cara is itching to question her. She remembers the cool object he had pressed into her hand and opens her palm to show them.

"He wanted me to give you this." She offers it to whoever will take it and it's Russell who steps in and grabs it.

"It's a USB drive," he confirms.

"Why you?" The words slip past Cara's lips almost disdainfully.

She doesn't take it personally, learned not to do so long ago and only shrugs as a response.

Her hand finds Stephen's - who is standing next to her - and intertwines their fingers.

"Let me know what you find," is the last thing he says before they are fizzling out once again. She doesn't miss the deadly glare from Cara.

**.  .  .**

"I think she's starting to hate me, or resent me at best."

Stephen stops to spare a glance over his shoulder at her. He continues his way to the fridge and opens it up to take out the spreads he needs as she sits on one of the bar stools near the kitchen island. He takes out bread from the pantry and when she notices what's in his hands she snorts. 

"PB&J, really?"

All she gets is a smirk.

He's preparing their sandwiches and she knows he's also contemplating what she said.

There's a silence between them, and it's never usually awkward between them but there is a bit of tension this time. Cara has always been a touchy subject and by default so has John, at least in the romance department. They can tease each other about their significant others, if they could call them that, but when it comes to dealing with them and the past _they_ both share, it is... complicated.

"She doesn't hate you. She just..." he sighs heavily.

"Doesn't like me," she finishes for him. He looks up and can see the teasing smile on her face.

Then, with all seriousness continues, "You do know I would never put you in a position in which you'd have to choose, right? You do know that, Stephen?"

"Without a doubt."

"Good. Now, finish my sandwich."

This time he snorts and throws breadcrumbs in her direction. At the moment it's only them and that's all that matters. They'll deal with Cara and John, later.

Right now, it's just him and her, like it was before everything.

The familiarity is welcoming.

**.  .  .**

 Later that night they head back to the lair.

Cara and Russell have been waiting for them, well for Stephen. Astrid steps back and watches as Stephen steps up to them. She's standing on the sidelines watching as they have their discussion when Charlotte comes to stand by her. She looks down at the younger girl and smiles. The girl returns the gesture and takes a hold of Astrid's hand and tugs for her to follow, she obliges.

With one last glance in the trio's direction she turns to follow Charlotte. They end up in one of the old interrogation rooms and she notices how some of them have been turned into sleeping quarters. There's a small futon in one of the corner's that Charlotte walks them over to sit on.

"I'm glad you're back." The young girl beams. Her hands are neatly placed on her lap but she's fidgeting in her seat.

"You can ask me, you know. You don't have to walk around eggshells with me, Charlotte. I know you care about him too," Astrid informs her.

Charlotte sighs and looks at her sheepishly.

"I don't want you to get the wrong impression. I really am glad you're back and okay. He wouldn't hurt you, you know. Never you."

Astrid smiles sadly. She doesn't have the heart to bring up how he had actually threatened her earlier.

"I just... miss him. I mean I know you miss him too but he helped me when everyone was scared of me. He never flinched away or looked at me differently, never treated me like a ticking time bomb," Charlotte continues, "he is the only who cared enough to teach me control."

She takes one of Charlotte's hand and squeezes. Offering any sense of comfort she can. They talk for quite some time about everything, even John. The girls share stories about happy memories and learn that they each have bucket lists. They even make plans to cross out together some of the goals they have in common on their lists.

It's not long after that that she's walking back to where she left Stephen. Russell is the only one there and all she needs to do is see the cheeky smirk play on his lips when she asks where Stephen went to, to know he left with Cara. She laughs, rolls her eyes and tells him she's going home and to let Stephen know if he comes back and goes looking for her.

Stephen will fill her in later, about what was on the USB so she doesn’t ask about whether they found anything in it.

Russell reluctantly agrees, grumbling about how Stephen is going to pop a blood vessel when he finds out she left on her own. 

She ignores him and waves goodbye. The fresh night air will do her some good she'll say if anyone asks. Keeping to her-self how she secretly wishes to run into John again.

**.  .  .**

 It's three days after her first run-in with John that she catches a glimpse of him, at first at least.

Astrid is out shopping, making orders for the surprise party they're throwing Charlotte, she's going to be fourteen soon. She remembers how the young girl had brought up the fact that she had never celebrated a birthday before and so Astrid had made a mental note to ask Russell when her birthday was. It's why she's currently leaving the bakery. They make the best mango mousse sponge cake and she knows for a fact that it's Charlotte's favorite. John had mentioned it once, when they had gone out for dinner and passed by a bakery on their way back and he bought a slice to take back to the younger girl.

She notices him when she's making a turn around the corner. At first, she thinks she might have imagined him but when she stops and stares, he's really standing on the other side of the street. Something is off, she can tell by his stance. It doesn’t take much for her to make up her mind on what to do next.

Astrid looks both ways before jogging across the street to his side. She slows down and stops a feet away from him on the sidewalk. She knows she shouldn't come near him, that she should turn around and run in the opposite direction but she can't. She's not one to just walk away. 

John doesn't waste any time. 

"Who are you?" he asks firmly. 

It takes a moment for the words to register in her mind. 

"What do you mean, I'm Ast-"

"To me," he interrupts sternly, anxiously, "Who are you to me?"

His words leave her stunned. She didn't expect him to ask her that. She takes in his features and there's a desperation in his eyes that clutches her heart. She wonders if he vaguely remembers her or if he's playing her to get to the others. She hates that she doubts him, but remembers that this John isn't hers and so the guilt dissipates. 

"I can't stop thinking about you. Every time I close my eyes you're there. It doesn't make any sense. You and I, we never… I…” he releases a frustrated sigh and runs his hand through his hair. She can tell he's still struggling with trying to place her in his memory. She wants to tell him, spill out every single thing but she's afraid that it might push him away. He's the one that needs to come to terms, to want to find out. So she's going to let him come to her. Her John is still in there and she'll hold on to that.

"What have you done to me," he hisses. The distress in his eyes makes her want to reach for him, pull him close and kiss him senseless but she isn't that stupid. He's still a trained killer. That stops her, makes her take a step back. He's a killer, cold-blooded and relentless. He must've seen the rejection or is it fear in her eyes because he's turning and rushing away from her. Her hand reaches out and nothing but air slips through her fingers.  

She's always known though. He told her once what he used to do, it just never dawned on her that he was back to being that person. She's not really sure she cares or how she feels, even though she knows she should.

Her thoughts are cut short when her phone rings and pulls her out of her head. 

It's Stephen.

"Hey," she answers softly. Hoping her voice sounds like everything is ok over the phone. 

_"Where are you? I'm coming for you,”_ he asks gleefully.

There's a pause as she debates whether or not she should tell Stephen about what just happened with John. She decides against it.

_"Astrid?"_

"I'm by the bakery. You know, the one that makes your favorite chocolate fudge brownies."

Not even a minute later he's running out of the alley next to the bakery, grinning when he spots her.

He waves her over and she looks in both directions before crossing the street back to him. She hands him the paper bag she had been holding and he pulls her into him. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and nestling her to his side. They walk into the alley then Astrid wraps her arms around his middle and Stephen kisses her forehead. She leans back and stares at him, not letting go from their embrace. He's beyond ecstatic, grinning widely. It's contagious. She finds herself grinning back at him with as much enthusiasm.

A breathy laugh leaves her when she asks, "What's going on?" 

He bites his lower lip, still grinning.

"I think I found them."

There's no question about whom he's referring to. She squeals delightfully and adds more pressure when he wraps his other arm around her. He teleports them back to the lair. 

Astrid doesn't tell them about John, instead she listens as Cara and Stephen make plans to go to South America. Apparently, there are traces that indicate that his mother and brother were recently there.

She remembers she's having dinner with her parents tonight and she pulls out her phone to send her mother a quick note that she might be a little late and to also let them know that Stephen will be joining them.

It's after she's sent the message that she notices the day, it's Tuesday.

**.  .  .**

They are planning to leave for South America the day after Charlotte's birthday party, which is in two days. Astrid is excited. All the preparations are in order - not that there are many - it's just a matter of waiting for the day to come. She really hopes Charlotte loves it, it's not going to be a big blow-out, they can't afford that; however, there will be lots and lots of pizza, music, and a big delicious cake. It's going to be so much fun and the young girl deserves a semblance of normality, even if it's just a cake to celebrate her special day. Nothing can ever go wrong with cake, she determines.

She is currently waiting for Stephen, he had promised earlier to take her to class. She is going to college part-time until she fully figures out what exactly it is that she wants to do. Her parents aren't happy about it. They want her to be a full-time student and if things were different, she might've been. But, for now this works fine for her. Eventually, they came around and she even took a shift at her mom's café.

Astrid glances at the clock on the wall and sighs. He's late. Her shift has been over for about thirty minutes now and he's still a no show. _Damnit_ , she's going to be late. She packs up her books strewn across the small table into her bag and makes her way to the door. When she sees him, she’s going to give him hell she decides.

She's a block away from the cafe when she notices a familiar figure striding towards her. Cara nods at her and Astrid walks further to meet up with here.

"Stephen's a little busy right now. He asked me to give you a ride," she says as she extends her hand out.

"Are you going to kill me?"

The words leave her mouth before she has the opportunity to filter them.

Cara just throws her head back and laughs in amusement.

She drops her off and tells her that Stephen will be waiting when Astrid's classes are over.

Astrid expresses her gratitude and turns to walk towards the building her classes for the day are located in when Cara calls out to her and she turns back to face her.

"I don't hate you, Astrid," she says. There is no malice, no mockery or forcefulness to what Cara says. She's being genuinely honest with her. Astrid just grins as Cara teleports away.

She walks into her classroom with a small smile on her face.

Like promised, four hours later she's making her way to where Cara dropped her off and Stephen is there waiting. He's wearing a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat and she rolls eyes.

"Come on, say it."

Astrid crosses her arms and shakes her head.

"Please. Pleasepleasepleaseplease," he recites while poking her arm with his finger.

She smacks his hand away and he begins to pout.

"Ugh, fine!" She throws up her hands and lets them fall back to her sides.

"You were right, ok. Happy?!"

"Ecstatic," he replies trying to hold in his laughter. He takes her hands in his and then they're gone.

They are back in their apartment but they aren't alone. Cara and Russell are there.

She turns to Stephen and asks him, "What's wrong?"

He rubs the back of his neck and sighs deeply.

"Nothing's wrong. There's just been a change of plans," he pauses, "We're leaving tonight."

"Bu-" 

"We'll be back for the party. I promise," he rushes to reassure her. He needs her to be okay with it. She can see it in his eyes.

Who is she to stop him? Not that she would because he needs to do this. It's his family and he needs to know. 

"Everything will be fine," she encourages.

"Russell -"

"Is coming too," Cara says interrupting her.

They are all staring intently at her, she must be missing something.

"Who is going to be in charge then?"

She regrets asking the moment Stephen steps closer to her and sets his hands on her shoulders.

"You."

Jesus Christ, she feels like she's going to pass out. She really regrets asking him.

"I'm not a tomorrow person. I can't... I don't..."

Stephen chuckles and she glares at him.

"Breathe, Astrid. Things are going to be fine. You said so yourself." 

"Are you insane!" She hisses.

Russell doesn't even bother trying to hide his amusement concerning the mild panic attack she’s currently having.

"Do you guys have popcorn?"

His question is followed by a grunt and she's not one hundred percent sure, but, she doesn't doubt that Cara caused it.

She’s grateful for it. 

**.  .  .**

It's day two of her being in charge. So far so good.

Things went fairly well the first day, except for the brawl that occurred on the first floor. No one was hurt, badly. Little bruises here and there. Hell, she was sporting a rather nasty one on her hip and thigh, as well as a sprained wrist. She knows she shouldn't have stepped in but they were destroying the place and Stephen trusted her to keep order while he was gone. Unfortunately, her being human means not being able to teleport when a man twice her size is pushed in her direction.

Just the mere thought makes her wince.

He had teleported as soon as impact was made so that his weight wouldn't fall on her but it was too late. He had knocked her off balance and she landed roughly on her side. She had tried to minimize the damage by using her hands to brace her self but she had gone down really fast and hard. Earning her that sprained wrist.

It doesn't hurt that bad thanks to Irene, who nursed it immediately.

She's just lucky it isn't her right hand or else she wouldn’t be able to get any of her schoolwork done.

Stephen hasn't called or made contact and it makes her a bit nervous. With the knowledge that Cara and Russell are there with him, she knows he'll be fine though. That makes it easier for her to breathe.

Astrid turns the knob of the door and walks into her apartment. She just got done with classes that day and is ready for some R&R time before she goes to the lair. It's almost time for her to check in.

She sends Irene a quick message letting her know she's going to be there soon, that she wants to freshen up first.

Leaving her cell on the kitchen island, she drops her bag on the couch as passes the living room on her way to her bedroom. She stops dead in her tracks when she opens her door and notices John sitting on her bed. He looks distraught. He's not wearing the clean suit she saw him in the last two times, and there's traces of stubble on his face. She doesn't miss the fact that his leather jacket is strewn across her bed and not hanging in her closet.

"Do you love him," his voice sounds hoarse. Like he hasn't used it in a while.

"John?" she questions stepping into the room.

He laughs bitterly.

"Stop saying my name like that."

"Like what?" she asks softly, taking a few steps closer.

John stands up and walks to the small window.

"Like you care," he says bitterly.

"That's because I do! I do care, John. I care about you!"

"Why!" He interrupts whirling around to face her. "You don't know me. I don't know you! I. Don't. Know. You," he says drawing emphasize on the last words. Almost as if he was trying to convince himself more so than her.

It doesn't hurt any less noticing that fact. 

"But for some damn reason. You are all I can think about. Something's missing, up here." He points to his head. "I don't know what but I will figure it out."

He's going to leave; she can see it in his face.

Astrid rushes over to him and places her hand on his chest, where his heart is.

"You know me, John Young. You do know me. Stay," she pleads. "We can help you, we will help you. I can help you. Stop being so damn hard headed and just stay."

He gives her a small amused smile. It is so familiar to her.

"Do you always insult me?"

"Only when you're being moronic," she responds. That earns her a chuckle. Her hand is still splayed across his heart and she can feel the rumble of the sound of it. 

He's staring intently down at her.

"I'll come back. The moment I find out what happened to me, I'll find you. I promise."

His promise stuns her. It's not something she ever expected him to say, and by the way his mouth is parted slightly and eyebrows furrowed it isn't something he, himself expected to say either. To further surprise her he cradles the back of her head, gently pulls her in and kisses her forehead.

He leaves her with the ghost touch of his lips and a promise.

It feels too familiar to her.

Like she's losing whatever small part she got back of him all over again.

**.  .  .**

They come back right as Astrid is bringing out the cake. They yell surprise and Charlotte has the most blinding smile on her face. Stephen approaches her, kisses her cheek and takes the cake from her to place it on the table in front of Charlotte. His eyes land on her hand and she knows he's going to ask about it later. She follows him and leads everyone in singing happy birthday.

Cara takes over in cutting the cake and Astrid uses the opportunity to steal glances at the trio. Something happened on their trip, something that's probably going to change the outcome of so many things. It's in the way Russell avoids eye contact; in the distance Stephen has placed between them.

Astrid makes a mental note to corner Stephen later if she has to.

It's a little past midnight when everyone decides to call it a night. Many say their goodnights and last birthday wishes as they head to bed. Charlotte rushes over to her and wraps her arms around her waist and expresses her gratitude. Astrid hugs her back and let's her go when Charlotte pulls away at the sound of Russell calling her.

Cara walks over to her and says, in her usual serious tone, "I see the place didn't burn down." 

Astrid is about to give her a piece of her mind when she sees the teasing glint in her eyes.

She snorts instead, "Yeah, well, I'm an official badass so they know better than to mess with me."

Cara smirks. "Whatever you say, Miss Badass."

"Damn straight."

They share a laugh before Cara walks away.

The plan of cornering Stephen proves to be unnecessary when she realizes that they're the only two cleaning.

"Lazy ass tomorrow people," she mutters.

They move around the place picking up plates and cups in silence. Every once in a while she glances in his direction and bites her lip. She's not really sure how to broach the topic. They came back alone and she’s not really sure if that makes the trip a failure?

"They were there," he informs her, breaking the silence. "We were just a few days too late." 

He sighs and sits on one of the chairs, dropping his trash bag on the floor. She stops and faces him.

"I never told you about the USB drive, did I?" Now that she thinks about it, he really didn't and she didn't bother to ask about it.

"No," she replies.

"At first we thought it was a set of random numbers and letters. But, TIM managed to decipher it and it turned out to be a set of coded coordinates, it was then that we realized it was a peace offering from Jedekiah. At first, we obviously thought it was a trick or something but then John came to Cara and he gave her another drive. That one contained a hidden image; it was a picture of my mom and Luca. Jedekiah knew where my mom was, there's no doubt he knows where she is now. He knows I'm looking for them and he knows I would do anything to find them." 

She can't help and wonder when John went to Cara, and if it was before or after he came to her.

Shaking off the question in her mind she asks, "What are you going to do then?"

Stephen runs his hand over his face and releases a frustrated sigh.

"I don't know," he says, dropping his head into his palms.

She walks over to him and tugs at his wrist. He looks up at her and she gives him a small smile.

"Do what you have to do. They'll understand. If they don't then that's their problem not yours."

He smiles back at her and takes her uninjured hand, coaxing her to drop the bag she is holding.

"Let's go home, let them clean this up tomorrow."

She throws her head back and says, "Oh, God. Yes!"

He laughs as he stands up and teleports them home.

  **.  .  .**

  _"Run. Astrid, run!"_

Astrid turns from the rest of the tomorrow people and runs as fast as she possibly can the moment she hears Stephen's voice in her head. She can make out the grunts and electricity charge of teleportation as a fight breaks out behind her. _Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back_ , she chants in her head as she turns a corner and heads for the stairs. It's taking a great amount of self-control for her not stop and double back but she knows she'd only get in the way. She's not much of a fighter and the last thing she wants is for one of her friends to have to protect her.

She pushes through the door that leads to the stairs and runs down them, slipping a few steps every once in a while on her way. Not a few seconds after and the door she came through busts open and she hears footsteps after her.

_I can make it. I can do this._

She's halfway down to the fourth floor when another door crashes open and she hears footsteps heading towards her from below. Astrid runs back up a few steps and opens the door to the fifth floor. _Oh, God._ The hallway is empty and the only noise is the echo her shoes make when they hit the floor and her ragged breathing. She can already make out the door that leads to the other set of stairs and she runs towards it.

Nothing is ever that easy she realizes the instant the elevator dings and random men come out of it. They stand between her and her escape route, there’s no way out.

When they raise their guns at her, it’s an all too familiar sight. Astrid closes her eyes and can feel the scream bubble inside of her. But, before it escapes her she’s wrapped up in an all too familiar feeling as well.

A mixed sound between a squeal and a gasp escapes her when his hands release her. She stumbles back a step and stares at him.

John is standing in front of her with worry filled eyes. He lifts his hand and skims his knuckles on the apple of cheek.

“Why do I get the feeling we’ve been in that position before?” He asks softly.

“We have,” she answers breathlessly. 

“You saved me then, too.” 

“I get the feeling there’s more to that story than me just saving you,” he says and looks over her shoulder.

He smiles tightly and steps back. The hand that wraps around her upper arm stops her from moving with him. She looks over her shoulder and finds Stephen staring coldly at John. She brings up her hand to cover his and he glances down at her before looking back at John.

Russell steps up and tugs her away.

She’s too shaken by her near-death experience to put up a fight. She even allows Cara to wrap her arm around her shoulders and lead her away. Astrid can’t help but look back in John’s direction one last time, she doesn’t miss his tiny nod and barely there smile as he watches her walking away.

  **.  .  .**

He’s been with them for close to a week and he’s keeping his distance from her. It became evident the first time they were in the same room together and he merely glanced in her direction before walking out. She had tried to follow him but Stephen had stopped her before she got the opportunity to do so.

Astrid remembers how angry she’d been with Stephen. Demanding to know why he thought he had any right to tell her what she could do. He had let her fume and yell before leaving her alone with her emotions. It wasn’t until Russell found her with angry tears in her eyes that he softly explained to her that John had requested one condition to helping Stephen find his family, that it was for Astrid to be kept away from John and he’d also do the same and stay away. That had broken her heart completely.

It was the reason why she’s been going to the lair less and less. The last thing she wants to do is be the reason Stephen doesn’t find his family. Plus, she won’t deny that it hurts to see John and Cara together. Stephen has assured her countless times that it isn’t like that between them anymore. That she’s helping him remember. But, it does nothing to soothe her pain. So she chooses to stay away. It’s better for everyone.

**.  .  .**

Astrid tries not to read too much into the fact that he’s the one that’s come to get her, considering where she currently is.

He sits next to her and stares straight ahead. She watches him from her peripheral before returning her gaze forward.

“We’ve been here before,” he states.

She can’t help but snort.

“Once. Before the world stopped,” she replies.

“I get the feeling there’s more to that story,” he repeats his words from their last interaction.

Astrid doesn’t respond and they just sit on the park bench in silence watching everyone move around them.

He’s the first to break their silence.

“I’m sorry. The last thing I want to do is to hurt you. But, being around you just confuses me more. I don’t want to lead you on. You deserve better than that.”

She sighs.

“Then why are you here?” she questions.

“You also deserve the truth, and you need to hear it from me.”

They sit in silence for a moment again before Astrid glances at him and John takes that as a cue to start his explanation.

“I asked Stephen to keep you away,” she snorts and he continues, “it wasn’t because I don’t want to be near you, ‘cause I do.”

That confession throws her off and she once again glances at him. He turns his head to meet her eyes before looking straight ahead.

“I remember things, vaguely. They don’t feel like memories; just appear like flashes in my mind. Your face is one those things. I see you but I can’t place you. The last thing I want to do is give you hope when I don’t know what it means.”

“I would never –“

“I know,” he cuts her off. “I just never want you to doubt the reason I’m with you, and in order to do that I need to remember everything. It’s why Cara and I have been spending so much time together. She’s been helping me. Slowly things appear clearer but the majority of it all is still fuzzy. Also, I need to do this for me. If Jedekiah really did do something to me and took my life from me then I need to know. I deserve to get it back and when I find him, I’ll… I’ll deal with it when the time comes. Right now, I just need to remember.”

He breathes in deeply before continuing. “There’s one more thing you need to know: I’m not a good man Astrid. My hands are stained, but I’m selfish and whatever you and I had before, I want it back. I _want_ to remember. I’m not going to ask you to wait for me because that wouldn’t be fair. But, I will tell you I’m going to fight for this, for _us_. Whatever it might be, whatever it will become. I’m not the same person I was before but if you give me the chance, I can show you who I really am.” 

She can feel his warm breath fan across her face when he leans in to kiss her temple. This revelation has left her stunned so all she can do is turn and watch him walk away.

It isn’t until she catches her reflection on her phone that she realizes a tiny smile is grazing her face.

Astrid unlocks her phone but before she composes her text message to Stephen she doesn’t miss the fact that it’s Tuesday.

Her tiny smile turns into a full-blown grin.

 

 

 

_fin._


End file.
